Penelope Garcia and the Green Goop
by boerwina
Summary: My response to the Masquerade Challenge for CCOAC. My pairing was Garcia/Morgan and my prompt was the Hulk. After preparing for a Halloween party, Derek and Penelope are confronted with their feelings for each other in an unexpected way. Happy Halloween!


Authors Note: This is in response to the prompt on CCOAC. My prompt was the Hulk and my pairing was Morgan/Garcia. Hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own CM (sad face)

Penelope Garcia and the Green Goop

Penelope Garcia stood back and admired her handiwork. The decorations were perfect. From the zombies sitting on the window seat to the hand carved pumpkins on the mantle, Penelope's apartment had been transformed into a Halloween paradise. She smiled to herself as she heard her best friend curse under his breath from the next room.  
>"Problems, Handsome?" Penelope called out as she walked towards the kitchen.<p>

"Your faucet is dripping baby girl and no matter what I fix under here, it won't stop." Derek frustratingly said as he tried again to tighten a pipe under her kitchen sink.

"Derek!" Penelope said, shocked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Derek's legs sticking out from under the sink. "What are you doing?"

"Your faucet is dripping." Derek replied quickly. "I'm trying to fix it and I think I almost-"

Water gushed out from the top of the sink and Penelope shrieked in surprised and rushed over to try and cover the flow. Derek was trying to stop the flow of the water under the sink and finally succeeded in reaching the shut off valve. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the water finally stopped gushing and it was only then did Penelope notice something strange.

"Hey Derek, why are my walls splattered with green goop?" Penelope asked as she bewilderedly looked around her kitchen.

As Derek scooted out from under the sink and stood up next to her he smiled, " I think the better question here is why do you look like the Hulk."

"What?" Penelope gave Derek a questioning look before walking to the bathroom to look at her reflection. Derek was right behind her and they both broke out in laughter when they realized that they were both stained green from the faucet. A few seconds later Penelope suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Derek seriously. "You called me the Hulk?"

"The Hulk is awesome, baby girl. His muscles are insane." Derek said as if to defend himself.

"Derek Morgan! I am not The HULK!" Penelope swatted at his arm, none too lightly. "You take it back!" she shrieked as she continued to smack him on the arm, chest and back.

"Baby girl, stop." Derek calmly said and when Penelope didn't stop he gently restrained her hands and pushed her against the wall to still her movements. "You didn't let me finish my original statement, I think you look like The Hulk and you look adorable."

Penelope's eyes flashed, "We are both covered with the green liquid, and I would say you are the closer fit to the Hulk, Handsome."

"The Hulk is only as powerful as his woman, baby girl." Derek grinned as he handed her a towel and took a second one for himself.

"Aww, baby, are you saying that I'm your woman, Handsome?" Penelope flirted as she toweled off her face and hair.

"You're the only one for me baby girl." Derek said quietly in a serious tone. Penelope's heart sped up and she tried to contain her emotions. _You've moved on Penelope, no one could blame you. Derek Morgan has occupied enough of your mind for years, no sense in dreaming about possibilities again! _Penelope scolded her thoughts before turning and facing Derek.

"I think there was something in that water, baby boy. You're talking crazy." Penelope lightly dismissed him.

"I'm not talking crazy baby girl." Derek said seriously and when Penelope chuckled and moved to walk out of the bathroom, Derek reached out and gently spun her around to face him again. "I think we've waited too long, we've missed so much time together. Always focused on getting the timing just right and then work or family gets in the way and the two of us always gets put on the back burner. I want to give us a shot, Penelope. I want to date you, make love to you, marry you and make babies with you." Derek rushed out and Penelope panicked. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes made Penelope's heart race. She had shut her heart to the possibility of a future with Derek Morgan years ago and now he just springs that on her? _What the hell was he thinking?_

Derek could see the change in Penelope's demeanor instantly and he kicked himself for being so blunt and direct. He should of given her more time, mentioned that he wanted them to date and then he could declare his undying love, he had never intended to tell her everything in less than two minutes. _Years of holding back everything sure takes a toll on a guy's patience._ Derek thought to himself as he tried to get a read on what Penelope was feeling.

"Baby girl?" Derek asked.

Penelope just calmly pushed lightly on his chest and started to exit the bathroom. Before leaving she turned back and said quietly, "Stay. I just need a minute," before going quickly to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Derek paced from the kitchen to her bedroom door a few times and nearing the bedroom door again, Derek slowed and listened closely. Penelope was crying softly, Derek grimaced. _I must be the only man in the world who declares love to the woman of his dreams and it makes her cry,_ Derek thought to himself as he knocked on the door lightly.

"Baby girl?" He called out.

"Yeah." Penelope softly responded.

Hearing the tears in her voice, Derek slowly opened the door. Penelope was curled up in the middle of the bed and quickly sat up when she heard the door open. Derek softly sat next to her and waited for Penelope to gather her thoughts.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Penelope. It won't destroy our friendship, I _promise_ it won't baby girl." Derek promised quietly after sitting for a few moments in silence.

Penelope shook her head lightly. "That isn't the problem, Derek."

"What is it baby?" Derek prodded gently.

"Why now? Why today, Derek? I thought we were doing so well, we were almost back to normal after Tamara and Kevin and then you spring this on me! What the hell were you thinking?" Penelope demanded.

Derek took one look at Penelope's tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and scared look and he couldn't help himself; he reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't ignore it anymore. I've fought it for years and I wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore."

"Years?" She asked quietly.

"Years." Derek repeated. "I felt something that first day we met, I just didn't know what it meant until I was driving that ambulance and I realized that I was staring my death in the face and I didn't want to talk to anyone else, you were it for me baby girl."

Penelope looked in his eyes and the sincerity in his eyes took her breath away.

"You're serious." She whispered in awe.

"I'm very serious." He promised quickly.

"I've wanted you for years too." She whispered as new tears sprang from her eyes. "I always thought you didn't see me like that and it was better to have you as my best friend rather than not at all."

"Baby girl-" Derek began only to be cut off quickly as Penelope launched herself into Derek's lap and kissed him thoroughly. Derek chuckled and rolled them over so she was under him and they went to work proving to each other that they were making the best decision of their lives.

The End


End file.
